Screaming Plains Wiki
Welcome to the Screaming Plains Wiki The Screaming Plains is a structured freeform role-playing setting, encompassing numerous aspects including fantasy, steampunk, and post-apocalyptic. It is a very young universe, with the action taking place on an Earth-like world that has seen much war and upheaval since being initially populated. Describe your topic Game and OOC Channels The OOC (out of continuity) channel for this setting is #ScreamingPlains on the irc.darkmyst.org server at port:6667. The IC (In Character) channel will be on the same server on #LootTheBodies. 'Character Generation Info' *The game is a structured freeform, meaning that while dice are rarely used in deciding outcomes, there are rules and etiquette to be followed. Most such decisions will be be decided by the players, but the plotmasters retain the right to override a decision as they deem necessary. *All characters submitted for approval will be put through the Universal Mary-Sue Litmus Test. All Sues will be automatically rejected. *Character Sheet 'Natural Philosophies and Sciences' *Calendar *Cosmology *Deities *Magic *Races *Timeline 'Nations and Cities ' *Kingdoms of Ercoron *Amittil Crystal Guardsmen *City-State of Tuvor *Kingdom of Brethindar *Dwarf/Elf Relations *Elven Great Houses *Feast of Somerhulf *Pantheons and Deities *#Temples, Organization, and Teachings *Mounts *Griffons *Monastic Orders *Woodhall Province 'Game Notes' *The continent upon which the characters live is called Encoron, but few refer to it by name. Rather, characters refer to the world they live in (if ever) as simply 'the world'. The largest land area they are likely to referrence will be their nation or town of origin. *There are no generic guilds in this game setting. To wit, combat oriented characters did not learn their skills at a Warriors Guild. Such characters either picked up their skills in their local militia, or joined a mercenary group or free company before becoming an adventurer. Alternatively, they may have attended a specialized combat academy or been tutored by a retired soldier or warrior. *All preistly characters MUST select a deity, as they will have earned their abilities and powers at a temple, monastary, or shrine. Unlike many other game settings, clerics of evil aligned deities WILL meet with suspicion and outright hostility in most nations and towns. It is to be noted that this setting is a fuedal/pre-industrial era, where tolerances are far more parochial and restrictive. *The only real countries are the three Dwarf Kingdoms, the Human nations of the Silver Road Federation, the Freehold of Tuvor , Great Amittil, and the Northguard Republic. Others include the Monster Kingdom of Aazthkanak, the Elban Colonial Free States, and the Elf nations of Edhelbar and Barbeleg, and the Ellembert Confederacy. While other large towns and cities exist, their populations are nowhere near large enough to warrant being considered independant nations. *While Aazthkanak is a recognized country, it is also known as a hostile and voliatile neighbor. The nation's leaders claim that the frequent raids and attacks on their neighbors are the work of independant bands of marauders, there is more tha a little suspicion that Aazthkanak provides at least some of these bands' material assets and training. Although nothing has been proven, another war with Aazthkanak is likely. *There are several areas of interest near many of the towns and others in the vast wilderness between them. Several such places are: #The Screaming Plains #The Orc Warrens #The Amittil Ruins #The Annonëarbar Islands #Gapwood Latest activity Category:Browse